This invention relates to a dust collecting apparatus provided on the top portion of a cooling chamber of a dry quenching system in a coke manufacturing installation.
In a modern coke manufacturing process, a dry quenching method is used as one of the methods of quenching red hot coke. In this dry quenching method, the red hot coke discharged from a coke oven is charged into a cooling chamber which can be sealed, and is quenched and cooled while being shut off from the atmosphere. The charging of the red hot coke into the cooling chamber will be described in further detail. The red hot coke discharged from the coke oven is charged into a bucket hoisted by a hoist crane from a carrying car traveling horizontally on an elevated rail. The bucket filled with the red hot coke is shifted to a location immediately above a charge port provided on the top portion of the cooling chamber. The charge port of the cooling chamber is normally sealed by means of a chamber plug, but when the bucket approaches, the chamber plug is automatically removed, and immediately, a hopper chute is placed on the charge port. Then the bottom portion of the bucket is joined with the hopper chute, and the bottom portion of the bucket is opened so that the red hot coke is dropped into the cooling chamber through the hopper chute, whereby the cooling chamber is charged. The removal of the chamber plug and setting of the hopper chute on the charging port of the hopper chute are carried out automatically, and a large quantity of 10 - 20 tons of red hot coke can be charged in one operation into the cooling chamber in a short time. However, the charging of the red hot coke causes generation of dust or whirling of the floating dust due to a rising current of hot air after the charging, and solving of this problem is extremely important for the control of the environment. This problem is particularly great in the case of coke the carbonization of which is inappropriately carried out due to difficulties in the operation of the coke oven.